Wireless communication systems using radio communication comprise transceiver arrangements and processors comprised in what may be referred to as base stations, radio network controllers, or node B's. Furthermore, antennas are connected to the transceiver arrangements and are required for transmitting and receiving radio signals. The antennas may for instance be arranged on an antenna mast. A variety of masts have been suggested in the prior art but in practice a steel lattice mast is the most common type of mast used.
Wireless communication such as mobile internet access by means of mobile communication equipment is demanded by more people and more devices. Thus, radio traffic within the wireless communication systems increases and so does the required number of access points for the mobile communication equipment. For each access point at least one antenna is required and thus the number of antennas that are required increases with the increased demand in mobile internet access.
EP1198024 discloses an antenna mast wherein an antenna is raised and lowered along a guiding means inside the antenna mast. According to one embodiment, the antenna mast comprises a carrying pipe for a lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,709 discloses a service tower integrating a water tank and an antenna mast in a single structure.
EP1286412 discloses a radio tower with a central supporting tower structure comprising several modules of the same outer shape being arranged one above the other. The modules house for instance transmission and power supply equipment. Further the tower comprises stiff ring-shaped portions of covering made from glass fibre reinforced plastic material, inside which the modules of the radio tower are arranged. Each ring-shaped covering is supported by a module of the radio tower. On the outside of the covering, screens for providing information or announcements may be arranged. Also the use of the covering for housing small shops or ticket machines is suggested.
WO98/58420 discloses a wireless communication pole system. The system is fully integrated for rapid installation. The system comprises a pole, a base assembly, and an antenna assembly. According to one embodiment the pole doubles as a banner-carrying light pole.
A high number of access points, and accordingly antennas, for wireless communication systems puts a requirement on associated antenna masts to be accepted by the public. Providing a further function other than supporting an antenna arrangement in connection with an antenna mast, as disclosed in the above-mentioned prior art documents, may facilitate such acceptance.
For instance in situations when a number of antenna masts are required in a restricted area, there exists a need to provide different further functions in the number of antenna masts to maintain the public acceptance. However, providing such a number of different further functions in connection with a number of antenna masts may prove to be a problem. The manufacturing and installation of such a number antenna masts may be complicated and costly.